redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lord of Bloodwrath
Hi Lord of Bloodwrath, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 03:18, 15 August 2009 Buddies!! Oh yeah, sure! We can be buddies! :D If you need any help, I can help, too. I had a bit of a hard time with all the code and stuff at first (and I still do...) because I'm a slow learner when it comes to HTML and code. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 03:42, 15 August 2009 (UTC) To make an archive you would write User: Lord of Bloodrath/Archive1. It looks like User:Lord of Bloodrath/Archive1 but that's a redlink, or a page that doesn't exist because...well it doesn't exist yet :P I did it because my page got REALLY long and it was a hassle :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 03:45, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks very much! What did i do wrong? Hey, but thanks i could never get than un. by the way did ye cheak out my blog yet? see ya fer now! --Montainrosethewarrior 18:33, 15 August 2009 (UTC) talk! Hello! Hi welcome to Redwall Wiki! i hope you have a great time on here! some people have written fan fics with wolves in them already. (I like wolves too. Their so awesome!) Check out The Land of Eternal Ice by Verminfate. Also try ShadoWolveS:Also called:Bane by MERLOCK. Another one is The Hour of Twilight by Silverfalcon. There are also a ton of other fan fics, and you can write one yourself. Well, see you around. And welcome once again! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Welcome! Welcome, Lord of Bloodwrath! Enjoy the wiki!--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 22:13, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ??!!! Your alter ego is User:Bluestripe the Wild?! Umrag the Destroyer 01:28, 19 August 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer How do you know my age? I never said my age. --Martin the Loony Ve shoot it with our weaponries! 04:53, 19 August 2009 (UTC) lol....did you just want to talk? :D well, thats cool with me! :D so, you started school this week? dang, I HATE ALGEBRA! curse all forms of math.... :D so, what, do you like this girl? she sounds very nice. and who could not love you? I just know you over the internet, and I love you! you always make me happy! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 03:37, 20 August 2009 (UTC) lol...thats ok, its normal. I am laughing at you though...you're cute. well, I hope she is nice enough not to tease you about it. I am sure she is, though. dang, I would hate it if someone I liked used me as an example like that! and dont worry, I blush like crazy, too, when that happens...only, I dont like any one...well, any more, at least...that was like, two years ago....and I dont think any one likes me....not that I care, I mean, I am in love with 2 people: Jesus, and Kuro, my fictional boyfriend. lol VF teases me all the time about the fact that I am in love with a fictional character! =) Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 03:47, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ugh....*crying* I would go watch it, but my computer has parental controls on it, so I cant go to youtube. TT_TT saaaaaad, isnt it? but I am sure I would be ROTFLOL....I laugh at just about everything! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 03:52, 20 August 2009 (UTC) wow, she is very nice! if someone I liked did that, I would be laughing at him! and I am laughing at you right now,BTW. XD wow....I am so thankful I dont have to do sports...though, now that I am in HS, I think I need to do an hour of PE for credits. fave quote from yours truely:"phyisical education? if you want to give me 'physical' education, hit me over the head with a text book!" LOL Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 03:59, 20 August 2009 (UTC) wow...okaaay then...ha, LOL. ugh...sorry,my computer is slow. :'(Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 04:03, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Hello, what kind of creature are youSegalia 05:33, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Inquiries You are free to start a "Castaways Deceased" category if you like. Unfortunately I don't think Mr Jacques reads the site, he's said many times he doesn't use computers. -- LordTBT Talk! 05:35, 20 August 2009 (UTC) 'Kay!! Yeah, I figured it out. Thanks though!!!! Trenna Swiftpaw 23:30, November 18, 2009 (UTC) that one that had Meeka with a bow totally sucks dishwater :P. her eye is messed up and so is her thumb. but I'm glad you like it. :)--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 20:08, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Art Request Info Yes I am an older user, I just turned 21 in December. ^^ I started reading Redwall books when I was in 5th grade and have yet to stop. I haven't been drawing as long as I would have liked, but I am currently in college majoring in art so I'm finally getting some lessons. As much as I would like to accept your request I am afraid that with 5 courses at school and work that may be rather hard to tackle. But I will think about it, since you actually have a reason for using the drawing, and maybe do it after my last request is complete. If I am too busy you will be the first on my list when requests open back up. :) I appreciate how polite you are and how you 'asked' if I would do it, Thank you! silverartbrush Hello Friend! Ungatt Trunn the Ruler of the World The Lord of Bloodwrath, eh, you are the Lord of bloodwrath. I now the bloodwrath, it is in my Forgemaster, Brang Forgefire. I am certain you would be a valuable asset to myself, and I am happy to say, please, join me, you will be rewarded greatly in the future. Live as a captain, and I will smother you in wealth. Is it a deal then, old chap? --Sincerely, Ungatt Trunn I am Ungatt Trunn the Fearsome Beast, and these are my days!!! 03:22, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Ungatt Trunn "Well done then, my lord," he said, returning the firm handshake warmly. "Here are your instructions from the Warboard Chair." Board members: Riggu Felis, Foremole Dinny, Veeku the Crow, Axtel Strunclaw, Gurgan Spearback, Ziral Marlfox, Zaran the Black, Tugga Bruster, Finnbar Galedeep, Verdauga Greeneyes Honorary members: Tramun Clogg, Asmodeus Poisonteeth, Rukky Garge, Sister Snowdrop, Verdauga Greeneyes, King Mortspear Note from the Warboard: To all that have been chosen my His Mightiness Ungatt Trunn the Earthshaker to be a War General, congratulations! Please come within the next week and General Stiffener Medick will schedule a meeting with you. He will ask you of your knowledge of hordes, of your military experience with them, and of your tactics for battle. Afterward, he will have a personal duel with you. If he is satisfied, he will send his results to the Warboard, where the decision is put on us, and eventually me. Good luck, and once again, Congratulations! Brigadier Thyme, Chairman of the Warboard at Salamandastron Ungatt Trunn's Explanation I chose them because they have military experience. You cannot disagree, they all are amazing fighters and captains. Amber and Skipper both fought off a whole horde, Gurgan lived his life fighting on the rivers of Mossflower, and all of the others are likewise. Not to mention, I have villains here, Veeku the Crow, Asmodeous Poisonteeth, Tramun Clogg and many more. Tell me you understand, don't you? --Sincerely, Ungatt Trunn I am Ungatt Trunn the Fearsome Beast, and these are my days!!! 00:35, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Ungatt Trunn the Earthshaker My lord, Riddles and puzzles are wasted on me. However, Sister Snowdrop can solve them in a synch. And nothing can contradicts mole Logic, and nobeast can dig and tunnel better than a mole. I would like to expand Salamandastron, and no matter how many beasts I have with me, It would never get finished a mere fraction of the time it would take a mole and his crew to. Any other questions, because if not you can come to the Mountain and ask the Warboard at our Meeting of the Mountain, as I have been calling it, a Salamandastron-wide conference, open to all of my friends and Allies. It is scheduled for about a month from now. Sincerely, Ungatt Trunn I am Ungatt Trunn the Fearsome Beast, and these are my days!!! join the revaloution zurrhurraye! Och! heelo ma braw lad! nice tae meet ye. here i am tae formerly ashk ye if'nsh ye would like tae join the wolf revaloution, tae the freedom of the wolfsh! Wolfsh unite! Ozzie Wolf-bane Weilder of the sword of starstone Ungatt Trunn's Spring Greeting Happy Easter to ye, old chap, and may your chocolate hunting be lucrative. ::Sincerely, Ungatt Trunn I am Ungatt Trunn the Fearsome Beast, and these are my days!!! Stiffener Medick, War General of Salamandastron My Lord, a rabbit has been seen hiding strangely chocolate eggs all over Sampetra. I need you to take your crew, hunt down this rabbit and bring him to Salamandastron for questioning. Thank you, and you may eat any chocolate you find. Well, If you have time, bring one or two home for Southpaw and Bobweave. Oh, and me too, I suppose, if you feel like it. Well, happy Easter to ye! ::Stiffener Medick I am the Amazing Boxing Hare!!! Sounds good to me. Just make sure it's OK with Holly first. --Умственный z